


Hannah's Harem

by Anon_For_Now



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_For_Now/pseuds/Anon_For_Now
Summary: Hannah's come out of the closet and she's bringing the other Yogsladies with her.





	1. Chapter 1

Hannah sat in her bedroom naked and downing a bottle. “You gonna share that?” The girl she had in her room asked. Hannah passed her the bottle and the girl took a sip and kept it in her mouth as she kissed Hannah. Hannah have her a deep kiss and then pulled away. “No more, you charge too much.” The girl pouts but gathers her skimpy outfit and her pay from Hannah and left. Hannah lay on her bed wondering why she'd been closeted for so long. She was happier now sleeping with whores than she ever was with her “boyfriends” Lewis and Cliff. Course she was still sad that there was no one in her life to cuddle to sleep with. “I'm getting fat.” She complained to herself as she rolled over to sleep.

The next morning Hannah drove to the office, she had come back to Yogtowers after leaving Cliff she still hadn't told anyone about her new found lesbianism except Lewis, who seemed to think it was relieving because it meant his inability to make her cum wasn't his fault. However she'd had a hard time keeping her pants on around her female co-workers she'd thought about asking out, or just boning. 

Hannah had managed to deal with these urges by rubbing her clit raw in the bathroom and hiring hookers that look like the Yogscast girls, but now it's becoming bad. Radders caught her masturbating, and asked her about it, Hannah had a pretty convincing like that it was about some boy, but it only worked because she had walked into the bathroom between fits of Hannah screaming “OH FUCK ME BROOKE!” Hannah needed to get fucked, well fucked, not just by some whore. 

Just as she was thinking about this Kim walked in with a very short cheongsam. Hannah's lizard brain took hold and she just started staring till Kim said “Hey Hannah.” Hannah looked up quick. “Oh hi Kim.” she says “What's going on?” She asks. “Well I need to get some of the old recording equipment. We gotta recycle it.” She says. “Mines all over there in that trunk.” She points towards it. Kim thanks her and begins collecting it all into a box. While she does the skirt of her cheongsam rides up and shows her cute little purple panties. Hannah just stared at her as her fat little butt shook as Kim picked up and put away the old equipment. Hannah got out of her seat and continued to gawk at Kim's ass. She walked towards her and grabbed her ass. 

Kim jumped and turned around, she almost smacked Hannah on instinct but Kim looked square into Hannah's eyes and saw a very familiar and very scary. It's the kind of face a man makes as he pounds a woman better than she's ever been before. Before Kim could say anything Hannah grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. Kim threw her hands up not sure what to do till Hannah grabs them and puts them around her. Kim's face blushes a bright red but she closes her eyes liking the kiss. Suddenly Hannah pulled away and Kim shook herself back to reality. “Hannah wait, we can't do this…. I... I'm not a lesbian.” Hannah just smiled and pushed Kim against her desk. “Maybe not, but I bet I can make you one.” She smiled and turned Kim around. 

“Hands on the desk.” she commands, Kim obeyed, feeling a bit of afeared and a bit aroused by Hannah. Hannah wasted no time pulling Kim's panties down and throwing them in the bin. “You shall not wear them when I'm around.” She said as she pulled up the cheongsam. “I want full access to this.” she says as she reaches around and begins playing with her clit and fondling her breasts. Kim moaned as Hannah's fingers found her pussy and hook inside stimulating her g-spot. Kim's breathing grew loud and hot as she fucked herself on Hannah's skilled fingers. Hannah Kissed her neck and filled her cunt with three finger as she thumbed Kim's pucker and played with her tits.

It didn't take long till Kim's tits were popped out and her skirt was up to her belly button, she squirted all over Hannah's hand and her floor. Kim collapsed onto the desk much to Hannah's pleasure. Hannah rolled her chair over to Kim while the girl was on her knees. Hannah swiftly pulled down her yoga pants and underwear. She sat in her chair and patted the inside of her thigh to call Kim over. Kim started at Hannah nervously. “Hannah, I've never.” “Eaten pussy? That's alright I'll teach you.” Hannah takes her by the hair and pulls her in. Kim begins licking Hannah's engorged clit, fat pussy lips, and hairy pussy. It tickled Hannah more than it pleasured her, but just the fact that she managed to get these sweet little Asian girl to accept a roll as her new pet. 

Kim soon began to speed up as she became more comfortable with eating pussy. Kim reached around and grabbed Hannah's fat ass and pulled Hannah in so her tongue snaked up Hannah's pussy and she began licking her g-spot. Hannah moaned as she fucked herself with Kim's face, pussy juice splashing all over Kim's face, from her chin to nose. Hannah's orgasm was the biggest she's ever had she squeezed Kim's head with her thighs and pulls her in, almost drowning her before letting go. Kim lay on the ground breathing heavily her breasts heaving up and down and her thighs glistening. Hannah got on top of her and gave her a deep kiss.


	2. Hannah's Kat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah gets a new pet and we get a hint about what we can expect next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any girls you want Hannah to fuck next? Comment below.

Hannah pulled Kim by her collar into a kiss and she fondled her naked breast. “Good girl.” She smiled as she twisted her nipple. Kim moans and kisses Hannah feverishly and mewls, “Thank you mistress.” Hannah gives her another solid kiss and pushes her onto the bed. “I’ve had fun but it's time for me to go to work and for you to get to start cleaning up my house.” Kim looks a little confused when Hannah bends down and shoves two fingers up her cunt, “You’re my slave, always remember that.” Kim moans “Yes mistress!” and begins helping her mistress get dressed. 

Hannah arrives at the office and immediately begins her search for new ass, she realizes how many knew girls there were in the office, and laughed at all the feeble attempts Lewis had in having one of them go home for tonight. Hannah laughs and looks at some of the new tail, and she sees her target. Kat was bent over Hannah’s desk organizing some papers for her. Hannah sneaks up and squeezes her left us, Kat’s jaw drops and turns around glaring daggers prepared to give Simon another lecture on personal space. “Oh, it’s just you Hannah.” She giggles and blushes. “Why’d you grab my ass?” She asks, prompting Hannah two reach around and grab two more handfuls. “Cause I love a big butt, and I’m disappointed that with all the help I’ve given your channel I haven’t earned a lapdance.” She pouts and give Kat the puppy dog eyes. Kat is a bit flustered and gets even redder in the face, “Well I’m not a stripper Hannah, I’m just a danc--” Suddenly Hannah ambushes her with a kiss to the lips. Kat tries to lean away at first but then wraps her arms around Hannah and pulls her up sitting her on the desk, “How did you know I was into you?” she asks taking off her dress and letting her big tits flop out and revealing her pantie clad pussy. Hannah licks her lips, “I didn’t, I just wanted a show.” Hannah smiles and takes off her shirt and starts pulling down her pants, showing her lack of underwear. “Damn Hannah.” Kat says reaching down to take off her heels. “Don’t take them off.” Hannah says, unhooking her bra. Kat tries to cover her tits instinctively before Hannah ambushes her again and slips her panties off. 

Hannah locks the door so they’re not disturbed “So Kitty, want to cum take a lick.” Hannah asks spreading her thighs and telling her to get on all fours, Kat does as she’s told and crawls towards her new mistress, even if she doesn’t know it yet. Kat nuzzles into Hannah’s freshly trimmed cunt. “Oh fuck, you’re good at this, any other girls you fuck around here?” Kat looks up, “Just Mousie.” she says and licks her from rosebud to clit. Hannah gives a low laugh, “He he, Kat and Mousie.” she smiles and licks into Hannah’s pussy and begins lapping at her g-spot. Hannah begins to breath heavy, her set of double Ds heaving up and down she cums as Kat pulls away and gets splashed in the face. “Oh fuck Hannah, my turn.” Kat says wiping the cum out of her face with her panties, “Almost.” Hannah responds like it was a request. “First.” She says spreading her cheeks and winking her little pucker. Kat bites her lips and silently agrees, and begins licking Hannah’s taint and asshole. 

Hannah moans as Kat worships her big ass. Kat pushes her tongue in and out like it's a cock. She also begins slapping her ass methodically turning it a pail pink. Hannah cums again digging her nails into the desk. “Oh fuck, alright Kitty. Lay down.” She tells her and watches with lust as her thin body as it glistens and her toned thighs spread. Hannah crawls between them and pushes a gentle finger inside her. Hannah cranes her neck down and kisses Kat's engorged clit. “Oh, fuck your good Hannah. You don't know how much I've thought about this!” Hannah pushes her other finger in and teases her ass with the pinky. 

Hannah smiles as she turns Kat into a shivering slut by giving her the shocker. “Wanna cum one more time?” Hannah asks smiling like a succubus. “No thank you.” Kat says out of breath, she slowly sits up and brings Hannah in for a kiss, “We should do this again.” Kat suggests, “Agreed. Let's say my place.” Kat kisses her neck. “Tonight.” Kat licks along her collar bone. “Bring Mousie.” Hannah breaths out before Kat's tongue returns where it belongs.


	3. Mousie Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lat and Mousie visit Hannah.

Kat pulls Mousie by her arm, “Why are we going to go see Hannah again?” Mousie asks still a bit confused by how excited her new girlfriend was. “She’s got something to show us baby.” Mousie was trying to puzzle out what Hannah and Kat could possibly be up to, and if it was gonna be fun at all. Kat wrapped her knuckles on the door and Mousie thinks she’s about to see Hannah, but instead Kim opened the door, wearing nothing but a collar. Mousie looks at the purple nylon wrapped around Kim’s neck with a red panda tag on it. Mousie was rather concerned but Kat looked like she had just received an unexpected present. “Ah, mistresses guests. Please come in.” Kim says with a smile. She leads them to the house and Mousie suspects Kim grabbed her ass at one point but decided not to say anything given that seemed to be standard procedure in this house. 

The two girls sit nibble the food and drinks the beers they were provided. Then Hannah walks in wearing lingerie, “Glad you could bring Mousie, has Kim treated you well or must I whip her.” Mousie looks on in shock as Kat says that they'd been treated lovely, but then Hannah asks if they'd been offered any sexual favors and when Kat responds no, Hannah rights something down in a book titled Punishment. “So, Kat. You brought your dancing outfit?” Kat nods and takes off her overcoat. Hannah smiles and takes them both by hand they walk to the garage and they see a stage with a pole on it. Kat looks at Hannah and knows exactly what to do. She get on stage and begins dancing on stage. Hannah and Mousie take a seat and they watch Kat dance together. Mousie focuses on the show until she notices something in Hannah's lap, she looks over and sees that it's Kim's head bobbing up and down. Mousie bites her lips and look at Kim pleasuring Hannah, she feels a warm glare on her she watches helplessly as Hannah reaches her hand over and rubs her clit through the panties. Mousie moans and rests her head on Hannah's shoulder. “You know, I would prefer you not to wear panties in my house mousie, it's rather rude.   
Mousie peels her panties from her wet pussy and feels something graze her bear clit, she looks down expecting Hannah's finger, but sees Kim's face buried in her shaven cunt instead. Mousie is a bit shocked, but then feels a pressure on her g-spot Mousie let's out a moan as well Kim eats her out. Hannah smiles and focuses back on Kat as she pushes the bar between her cheeks and shakes her ass. Hannah smiles as she listens to Mousie cum and watches Kat give a finale. Hannah stands, has Kat stand with the other sluts and commands them to the bedroom. She strips her bra and panties away “Mousie, come eat me, Kat you eat Kim.” Everyone takes her place and Hannah looks into Mousie's eyes as she eats her out. Hannah smiles down at her as Mousie proves what a good tongue lashing she can give. Kat pushes Kim against the wall and licks down her spine till she gets to the other girl’s tight puckered hole. 

Kim pushes Kat to the ground and begins to sixty-nine her, licking up her tight little cunt. They dine on each other's holes, Kim fingering and sucking while Kat spanked and nuzzled. “Kat, I'm gonna cum!” “Me too, let's cum together!” Kat groans as Kim moans and the squirt into each other's mouths. As they come down from their mutual orgasm, Hannah begins lapping her tongue at Mousie's bum. “Oh, mistress thank you!” Mousie says gripping the sheets and shaking her fat little ass. Hannah begins fingering her tush and kissing her cheeks till she cums.


End file.
